The present invention relates generally to syringes and devices for supporting ampules on the syringe. More particularly, this invention relates to an ampule holder adapted to be fitted onto the body of a syringe used for injecting medications into patients. The ampule holder comprises an annular hollow body for attaching to the body of the syringe and a hollow body sized to hold an ampule.
It has been customary to immediately discard used ampules after loading the medication into a syringe. This means that the person giving the injection must depend upon their memory to determine which syringe contains the desired medication when several syringes are loaded at once. When more than one syringe is loaded at a time, confusion could result and the patient could receive the wrong medication.
Moreover, many of the ampules used today are the break-open variety wherein the ampule stem is broken to gain access to the medicine. When such ampules are used, a sharp edge is created at the broken interface that could cause injury to those handling the ampule and giving the injection.